


Brotherly Love

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Reincarnation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this prompt that I saw while perusing the perverse_bang:<br/>I want some hot gay incest. No mitigating circumstances--no adopted brothers, step brothers, half brothers, brothers who grew up not knowing each other and are reunited as adults. Full-on brothers who grew up putting each other in headlocks and playing in the bath.<br/>I don't care what fandom (Merlin is nice though) or whether it's AU or RPF or Canon. Just brothers fucking with lots of shame, guilt, and hot, filthy sex. Thanks!</p><p>There is no incest or mature content in the first few chapters. That doesn't come until later when they are older. But it's definitely coming, so if that's not your thing, then this story isn't for you ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt that I saw while perusing the perverse_bang:  
> I want some hot gay incest. No mitigating circumstances--no adopted brothers, step brothers, half brothers, brothers who grew up not knowing each other and are reunited as adults. Full-on brothers who grew up putting each other in headlocks and playing in the bath.  
> I don't care what fandom (Merlin is nice though) or whether it's AU or RPF or Canon. Just brothers fucking with lots of shame, guilt, and hot, filthy sex. Thanks!
> 
> There is no incest or mature content in the first few chapters. That doesn't come until later when they are older. But it's definitely coming, so if that's not your thing, then this story isn't for you ;)

**Arthur, age 4 - on the day that Merlin came into his life**

Arthur clings to his Dad's hand as they walk down the long hallway, his small fingers wrapped around two of his father's larger ones. 

He looks down at his t-shirt nervously. It says, "I'm the Big Brother." Well, he can't quite read it by himself yet, but he knows that is what his dad told him. 

His dad opens the door wide and he peeks in shyly. His mother smiles over at him from the hospital bed. "Arthur, I've missed you so much."

She has a small bundle cradled in her arms. He knows it's his baby brother. He's been expecting him of course. 

His Mom and Dad have told him all about Merlin. Arthur thinks that is a silly name. He told his mom that one time when he was sitting in her lap crowded by the large bump of her stomach where she has told him his baby brother was waiting to come out. Arthur remembers leaning down and whispering to Baby Merlin, then pressing his ear to his Mommy's tummy to see if the baby would talk back. He didn't. 

"Come and see," his mother encourages.

Arthur looks up at his Dad, unsure, but his Dad urges him forward for a closer look. "Go on Son. It's okay. have a closer look"

"Come and meet your new baby brother," his Mum says.

Arthur tiptoes closer, peering up over the edge of the bed. The bed is tall, but Arthur manages to get a knee up on it. His mum reaches her hand out and helps him crawl up beside her and his dad gives him a boost from behind. He crawls forward carefully (just like his Dad instructed before they left home). He scoots closer towards his mother, eyes open wide, trying to get the first glimpse of the new baby.

The first thing he sees is fluffy black hair peeking out of the blankets, so different from his own blond hair. He settles himself next to his mommy, leaning into her side as she wraps an arm around him and presses a kiss to his head. 

"Do you remember his name?" she asks.

Arthur nods. "It's Merlin." He scrunches his nose, still not sure what he thinks about that name. 

His eyes go wide as his mum starts to unwrap the blanket from his new brother. More hair than Arthur has ever seen on a baby (not that he's seen any babies this close before) is revealed along with tiny flailing arms and legs.

"So, what do you think?" she asks.

"He's wiggly," Arthur looks up at his mum with a grin on his face.

"Yes I suppose he is." She laughs. "Would you like to touch him?" 

Arthur reaches out to touch, glancing up at his mum once more to be sure it's okay. She nods at him encouragingly, and his fingers stretch to touch that fuzzy black hair. 

"Soft," Arthur murmurs. 

Merlin stills at Arthurs touch, looking up at him, eyes struggling to focus.

"I think he likes you. Go on, say hello, Arthur."

Arthur reaches out to touch one tiny fist and says, "Hello."

Merlin's hand opens just long enough to close again in a tight grip on Arthur's finger. 

Arthur grins and Merlin just keeps looking up at him, eyes wide. 

"I'm your big brother now." Arthur nods proudly. 

He's never had a brother before, but he thinks he's going to like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arthur, age 7 - Merlin, age 3**

Merlin comes into Arthur's room carrying his castle play-set. It's almost as tall as he is, and he struggles to set it down without one or both of them toppling over. 

"Play with me, Arfur? I want to play castles."

"No, I don't want to play. That game is for babies." Arthur turns back to his legos.

"It's not!" Merlin insists. "Please play!"

Arthur pretends not to watch as Merlin opens the castle doors and pulls out each toy figure. "Okay, maybe I'll play. Just for a little bit. But only if I can be the king."

"Why do you always get to be the king?"

"Because I'm the oldest of course." Arthur preens.

"It's not fair," Merlin pouts.

"Here, you can be the knight." Arthur pushes a new figure towards Merlin. "Look, he even has a sword."

"No!" Merlin shoves the toy away. "I don't wanna be the knight." Merlin crosses his arms over his chest, his bottom lip protruding. "I wanna be the king! It's not fair!"

"You can't be the king," Arthur says. "I'm always the king."

"S'not fair!"

Arthur ignores him until he hears Merlin sniffle and Arthur sneaks a look at his brother. A tear runs down Merlin's cheek and Arthur groans. He would never admit it out loud but he really hates to see Merlin cry.

"Fine!" Arthur huffs. "How about the wizard? He has powerful magic. That's even better than the king, yeah?"

"Yeah!" Merlin takes the wizard figure from Arthur's hand and Arthur breathes a sigh of relief when Merlin grins up at him. 

"The king has to do what the wizard says!" Merlin insists.

"No, Merlin! That's not how the game works!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stick with me as I get through the first few chapters of cutesy kidfic! I hope the later chapters will be worth the setup here. ;)

**Arthur, age 8 - Merlin, age 4**

 

"Look, Arthur! It's a speedboat," Merlin says as he slips and slides in the bathtub, driving his boat through the waves he's making. Water splashes up on Arthur's face.

"Stop it, _Mer_ lin. You're splashing!"

Merlin ignores him and the boat goes even faster.

"You better stop or I'm gonna tell Mom."

"Look Arthur," Merlin says as the boat crashes over a large wave that splashes over the edge of the tub and onto the floor. 

Arthur wipes at the drops on his face. "Mom! Merlin's splashing me!" Arthur yells.

Their mom peeks her head back in through the door of the bathroom. "Merlin," she chastises. "No splashing."

Arthur crosses his arms over his chest and smirks at Merlin. "Told you so."

You think you're so smart. But you're not." Merlin huffs. He turns his back to Arthur and goes back to playing with his boat.

Arthur scowls at Merlin's back for a minute, his own boat left floating, forgotten in front of him."

He tries to convince himself he doesn't care, but the truth is that he doesn't like it when Merlin ignores him. 

"Merlin?" he tries.

Merlin just putters his boat through the now calm seas and ignores him.

Arthur waits a couple more minutes. hoping that Merlin will give in and turn back around to finish their game. He waits until he can't stand it any longer. 

"If you turn back around, I'll let you have the big boat this time." 

They always fight over the 'big boat' and Arthur almost always wins. It's an offer that Arthur knows Merlin won't be able to resist- and he's right. Merlin turns around with a bright grin on his face.

"Okay!" he says.

Arthur rolls his eyes, huffs out a breath, and sighs long-sufferingly, but he hands over his favorite boat anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arthur, age 10, Merlin, age 6**

Arthur watches his parents' backs as they walk through the door of the Principal's office. 

"Maybe you can help shed some light on the situation. Arthur refuses to tell us what exactly happened." Mr. Gaius says as he ushers them into the room.

"I just don't understand what's gotten into him," his mother frets.

"It's a mystery." Mr. Gaius agrees. "Despite our best efforts, Arthur has remained silent. We still have no idea what set him off. Of course, it's nothing new for Valiant to try and intimidate him, but Arthur has never allowed his classmate to get the best of him before now. Arthur is one of the most level-headed young men that I've ever seen."

Arthur hears the door close behind them and he plops down in the chair outside the room to wait. Though he can no longer make out what exactly it is they're saying, he can make a pretty good guess, especially when he hears his father's booming voice coming from behind the thick door.

He sinks down in his chair, sulking. _Stupid Valiant!_ He had no right to touch Merlin. Arthur seethes. 

Arthur can usually ignore his horrible classmate's taunting, but when he saw Valiant shove Merlin to the ground it was more than he could abide.

He'd quickly helped Merlin to his feet and told him to run- to get away. By the time the teacher had realized anything was happening, Merlin was safe and away, and Arthur had Valiant pinned to the ground with a black eye and a split lip.

A moment later, the door opens again and his parents come out of the room, followed by Mr. Gaius.

The car ride home is even less comfortable than the wait in the office had been, if that's possible.

"I'm disappointed in you, Arthur," his father says.

"Why were you fighting, Arthur?" his mother asks. 

"Violence isn't the answer, son."

Arthur scowls and remains silent.

Merlin reaches across the back seat and grabs hold of Arthur's hand and squeezes. He doesn't say anything. He doesn't have to. It's all the thanks Arthur needs. He'll always be there for Merlin when he needs him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Arthur, age 11, Merlin, age 7**

 

Arthur wakes when Merlin crawls into his bed. "Mer-Merlin? What are you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep. Had a bad dream." Merlin mumbles groggily.

"M'kay," Arthur replies. He rolls over over and yanks at the covers until they're both settled. 

He's just drifting off again when he feels Merlin scoot closer, burying his nose in Arthur's back, between his shoulder blades. 

When Arthur wakes the next morning, he can hear the birds tweeting in their nest in the tree that's right outside his bedroom window. He blinks his eyes open and tries to move, but he can't. Merlin has shifted the other direction in the bed and his legs are draped over Arthur trapping him to the bed. 

"Urk, ger'off," he grunts, shoving at Merlin, until Merlin falls off the bed with a thud.

"You're so mean!" Merlin pouts, crossing his arms over his chest

Arthur throws a pillow at him. "You were crushing me. You're heavier than you look, you know."

Merlin just grabs the pillow and curls up around it on the floor and attempts to go back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur, age 13 - Merlin, age 9

 

"Merlin!" Arthur yells from down the hallway. "Did you take my game?" He stands in the doorway of the living room where Merlin is watching television.

"I didn't, Arthur. I swear." Merlin hops off the couch, backing his way away from Arthur. 

"I know you did. Don't try to deny it! I'll know if you're lying!"

"Calm down Arthur. Please. Let's talk about this." Merlin raises his hands in front of him in a placating gesture. 

"Give it back right now! Before I flatten you!"

"Please, don't hurt me! I didn't do it." Merlin whines.

Arthur charges, easily closing the distance between them, and grabs hold of Merlin's shirt. It's easy from there to twist their bodies until he has Merlin in a headlock, unable to escape.

"Arthur, no! Okay, I'm sorry! Let me go!"

Merlin struggles, but it's no use, Arthur's built bigger and stronger. He always has been and he always will be. Arthur's shoulders are growing wider everyday, but Merlin's still a skinny, lanky kid.

Arthur walks them down the hall towards Merlin's room, determined to force Merlin to admit where the game is hidden.

When struggling and pleading doesn't help, Merlin resorts to desperate measures. 

"Moooommmm! Help! Arthur's trying to kill me!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Arthur, age 14 - Merlin, age 10**

 

Arthur cradles his arm to his chest. It hurts. Burns - almost more than he can bear. He knows it's most likely broken and he wonders how he's going to finish out the sport season with a broken arm.

He blinks back the wetness gathering in the corner of his eyes. After all, he's too old to cry, no matter how much it hurts.

He looks up and sees Merlin running towards him. "Arthur! Arthur! Are you alright?"

He slows just as he approaches, coming to a stop in front of Arthur.

Arthur forces himself to smile up at Merlin.

"Fine. I'm fine. No big deal. See..." He gives a small shrug of his shoulder but the movement sends a twinge of pain down his arm and he can't stop the pained look that crosses his face.

"Careful!"Merlin drops to his knees beside him. "You're not fine!"

Arthur shrugs him off. "Don't fuss. You're making a scene Merlin!"

I've already called Mom and Dad. They're on their way."

He sees Merlin's hand twitch and he knows that his brother's fighting the urge to reach out and hold Arthur's good hand.

Arthur wants to be strong for Merlin. He's trying hard to not show just how much pain he 's really in. 

But the truth is that it hurts and he wishes Merlin would just go ahead and take his hand. He could really use something to hold onto right about now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Arthur, age 16 - Merlin, age 12**

The water slides over Arthur's skin as he stands under the spray of the shower, eyes closed. His soapy hand runs over his body, washing. Slowly, it trails down to his groin, wrapping around his half-hard cock. He strokes his hand up the shaft and slowly down again. He's not in a hurry. He has nowhere to be and nothing better to do than a leisurely wank, especially since his parents and Merlin are out running errands and he has the house to himself. He may as well take advantage of the privacy. 

He lets his mind wander as his other hand trails down over his chest, tweaking a nipple as fingers graze past. It starts out rather normal, his hand trailing down, fondling his balls as his other hand continues the leisurely stroke of his cock. 

His mind drifts, conjuring the normal visions that never fail to get him off. He imagines naked bodies, both male and female, all nameless faces. It's all good and normal - until it isn't. What starts as imagination shifts until it feels more like memories. Overcome by the visions crowding his mind, he slumps against the wall. 

Visions he doesn't understand crowd his mind. It feels new, but there's something familiar too. A rush of memories assault his mind. His head drops back against the shower tile. 

Among the unfamiliar, one thing remains the same. It's always him and Merlin - only they are places they've never been- wearing clothes they've never owned- in times they shouldn't have been alive - living lives that Arthur can't fully recall, yet somehow doesn't doubt. 

He knows beyond a doubt that in many lifetimes, they've lived together - loved one another, first as friends but always as more. They've fought at each others side, stood by one another through all manner of sickness and health. Small touches turn to more. Kisses shared both in secret and in front of many. 

The memories shift once more and he's confronted with naked bodies sliding against one another. Merlin's dark head, trails kisses down his body as he looks up through his lashes at Arthur. The memories are intense and Arthur feels heat pool in his stomach and groin. 

His hand returns to it's task, picking up the pace as he slides it over his cock, stroking himself. His balls tighten in his grip and his erection grows hard and leaking again. 

His hips thrust forward on their own volition as he remembers Merlin's mouth closing around his cock. Not the Merlin he knows- not the twelve year old boy that sleeps in the room next to him, but still undoubtedly _his_ Merlin. In every life they've lived together - always his.


	9. Chapter 9

**Arthur, age 18 - Merlin, age 14**

Arthur throws the door of Merlin's room open. "Hey! Merlin! Are you here?" 

Their parents are gone for the weekend and he needs to find out what Merlin wants for dinner.

"I'm ordering pizza! What do you want?"

In hindsight, maybe barging into his brother's room unannounced wasn't the best idea he's ever had. 

Arthur's already halfway across the room before his brain processes exactly what it is he's seeing. 

To be fair, it's not like he was expecting Merlin to be having a wank in the middle of the day, even if their parents are out of town. And if he was, the idiot could have at least locked the door.

"What? What are you doing?" The sight before him really seems to have short-circuited Arthur's brain. As if it's not completely obvious what Merlin's doing. 

He takes a step back, though he can't bring himself to cover his eyes, even though he knows that he should. 

Merlin's eyes are closed as his hand slides up the length of his cock. His thumb flicks out over the head, smearing the moisture gathered there. He moans and his back arches off the bed. 

He's caught up in his pleasure, but eventually he opens his eyes and turns his head to look at Arthur. Otherwise, he doesn't move. He doesn't try to cover himself. He only blinks at Arthur as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

"Hey," Merlin says, hand blessedly still. "What did you say?"

"Bloody hell, Merls!" 

"What?" He blinks up at Arthur. "I'm just having an innocent wank. It's not my fault you barge in without knocking."

"An innocent wank?" Arthur asks incredulously. It may be innocent to Merlin, but there's nothing innocent about the thoughts running through Arthur's mind as he watches him.

"So, are you going to stand there and watch? Or would you rather help?" Merlin asks.

"For fuck's sake, just... just lock the door next time, okay." Arthur turns on his heel and retreats.

He refuses to allow his mind to run away with the ideas that Merlin has just put there. Not now at least. He'd like to say, not ever, but he's not so gullible as to believe that he won't be replaying this scene in his mind the next time he's having a wank of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that we are in Arthur's POV in this story. So he has no idea what is going through Merlin's mind.As the author, I have a pretty good idea ;) and of course as the reader you are welcome to make your own guesses ;)
> 
> But that's the fun part about only being in Arthur's head...


	10. Chapter 10

**Arthur, age 19 - Merlin, age 15**

“Whatcha watching?" Merlin asks as he plops down next to Arthur on the couch.

 _Shhh!_ is Arthur's only response.

Like an overgrown kid, Merlin leans over, lays his head in Arthur's lap and settles in to watch the movie. Arthur tugs his hair in retribution and Merlin yelps but he doesn't move.

Instead of pulling away, Arthur's hand stays tangled in Merlin's hair. He's surprised to find that his idle fingers have started stroking through Merlin's soft hair as he watches the film. It's soft and comforting. It's all perfectly innocent, until it's not.

His mind starts to wander and he feels his body start to react. He tries to will his erection away-- tries to focus on anything that might take his mind off of Merlin sprawled in his lap so close. At least Merlin has no idea the reaction he's causing. He's engrossed in the film, none the wiser about Arthur's growing problem.

To be fair, it's not exactly Arthur's fault that he's become a pervert. It's the bloody, dreams-- visions-- memories-- whatever they are. Sometimes he thinks he may just be going crazy. It's the only explanation that can possibly explain the feelings he's having towards Merlin.

Merlin's his little brother for fuck's sake. It's awkward and uncomfortable, but this growing attraction somehow feels inevitable.

For a moment, Arthur considers just dumping Merlin off the couch, onto the floor, but another glance down confirms that Merlin's fallen asleep and Arthur hesitates. _What harm could it do to let him lay there a little while longer?_

So, instead, he allows his hand to continue stroking through Merlin's thick hair, his fingers lazily combing through the tangles. Apparently Arthur is a glutton for punishment.

He focuses on the telly, and eventually manages to convince his erection to go down by sheer force of will alone.

This is perfectly normal. They've always been close. Nothing has to change.


	11. Chapter 11

**Arthur, age 20 - Merlin, age 16**

 

Arthur feels the bed shake and he blinks blearily. He's greeted by the sight of Merlin crawling under the duvet with him. Which would be fine, except that Merlin's not seven anymore and Arthur thinks they are both too old to be doing this.

"Merlin? What are you doing?" He asks as he instinctively moves over to make room.

"Sorry. I had a dream..." 

"Aren't you a little old to be climbing into bed with me because you've had a nightmare?" He reaches out and lightly cuffs Merlin on the head.

"I didn't say it was a nightmare. I said it was a dream," Merlin replies.

Arthur blinks at him. "What difference does it make?"

"It was about us. I mean, sort of. I think. It was us, except not. I mean it was, but it wasn't."

"Do you even know what you're trying to say, Merlin?"

"Yeah. Just... it was us, but like we were in a different time or something. I'm not explaining it properly. There were swords. And magic..."

Arthur's breath hitches in his throat. Arthur's not sure what to say exactly, but suddenly, even in his sleep dazed state, he understands completely. He's been having those same visions for four years. He realizes that Merlin's just turned sixteen, and it hits him that he was the same age as Merlin is now when he first 'remembered', though he's never dared to say anything about it to anyone before now. He swallows thickly and forces his heart back down into his chest.

"And dragons?" Arthur asks.

"Yeah," Merlin nods, cocking his head and looking at Arthur curiously. "How'd you know?"

"I remember too," he states simply. He scoots over further, and pats the bed next to him. "C'mon, go ahead and lay down. Bed's big enough for us both."

Merlin does. He settles down deeper in the bed and pulls the duvet up to his oversized ears. they lay face to face, their positions mirrored, knees bent, touching.

Merlin falls asleep first and Arthur watches him sleep for several long moments before drifting off again himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE Thank You to Ememmyem who has jumped to my rescue with brit-picking and a healthy dose of cheering too! <3 I'll be incorporating her help immediately with this chapter and moving forward, then I'll work my way back to correct the other mistakes as I have a chance to work on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that this has several inconsistencies in British English. I'm sorry about that! I hope to get a beta/brit-picker at a later time to clean this up a bit more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
